Hugo
Hugo (ヒューゴー, Hyūgō), also known as Andore, is a character first introduced in the Final Fight series, and later added to the Street Fighter series. Description Hugo is unbelievably tall. Standing at just under 8 feet, he is the tallest playable Street Fighter character in history. Hugo traditionally wears a pink leopard skin tank-top with darker pink jeans, brown boots, and black studded wristbands. He wears a thick chain from the back of his waist, to 3/4 of the way around his waist, ending at his hip. He has long, messy black hair, that bounces and moves around as he moves and attacks. In the Street Fighter III series, his eyes are normally obscured by shadow during battle, giving him more of a sad look. During certain animations, they become visible, revealing that he has no pupils; later portrayals would make his pupils more visible. History Hugo is a giant man raised on a farm in Germany, and a former member of the Mad Gear gang. He crossed over to North America when he was 20 years old, and was able to use his sheer size and strength to start a career in professional wrestling. Hugo was undefeated in both the wrestling world as well as the ultimate fighting world. Final Fight series Hugo Andore and several members of his family were prominent members of Mad Gear, although Cody outfought the elder members in a cage match in the West Side and Mike Haggar humiliated him in the original Final Fight, which infuriated the wrestler to no end; it made him so mad that in Final Fight Revenge, Andore attempted to give a televised broadcast to Haggar challenging him for the mayor-ship through a wrestling match, but unfortunately the broadcast was never aired. Andore and his family would continue to join Metro City's most prominent gangs for years to come, including a revived, worldwide Mad Gear in Final Fight 2 and Mad Gear's successor the Skull Cross gang in Final Fight 3. Even so, Haggar and his friends crushed each of these syndicates and Andore's hopes of glory. Street Fighter series In the Street Fighter Alpha series, Hugo can be seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2, where he makes a cameo in Guy's stage. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, a billboard advertising a wrestling match between Hugo and an unknown opponent can be seen in Cody's stage, and he can also be seen standing in front of a billboard promoting Mega Man in Guy's stage, alongside fellow Mad Gear members Poison and El Gado. Street Fighter IV series In Super Street Fighter IV, Hugo makes a cameo appearance in the Metro City stage. He is seen in the background with a bunch of other construction workers Hugo was also confirmed to make a playable appearance in Ultra Street Fighter IV. Hugo's role in the game, along with any planned changes to the cameo, is currently unknown. Street Fighter III series Hugo made his debut as a playable character in Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. He was originally intended to be playable in New Generation, and a prototype version of Hugo can be found in the game's data via the use of special codes or hacking, with only his basic moves finished and his sprite unshaded. Deciding that the criminal lifestyle was not for him, Hugo entered the third World Warrior tournament, accompanied by his friend and fellow former Mad Gear member, Poison. His goal was to find a suitable tag team partner, due to his former one being mysteriously killed off by a rival. During the tournament, Hugo battled with Ryu, a traveler constantly perfecting his fighting skills. In that battle, Hugo was hit by the Shin Shoryuken, Ryu's most powerful move, but he was not knocked out by it and continued to fight. Ryu was impressed enough by this to temporarily become Hugo's tag team partner in Hugo's ending in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Hugo and Poison also decided to start their own wrestling promotion, the Huge/Hyu Wrestling Army (HWA). Their main objective is to take over all of pro wrestling. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters